This invention pertains generally to organic polymers and in particular to organic semiconductors.
A semiconductor is a near insulator at room temperature. At this temperature the resistivity of a semiconductor is from 10.sup.-2 to 10.sup.+9 ohm cm.
Until recently organic polymers were generally considered to be very poor conductors of electricity. Newly discovered organic polymers, however, have shown promise as semiconductors. These polymers have the disadvantages of low molecular weight and poor moldability.